Uchiha
by WingedTdg
Summary: AU Sakura, adopted by Uchihas at infancy. Itachi and Sasuke feel something more for their ‘sister’ but it can’t be cuz that’s incest, right? Everything changes when they find out she was adopted. Saku x multiple. Full sum inside.
1. Sister

**Disclaimer-** No I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note-** I'm back! Huzzah! Well, here's a story for you all.

**Summary-** AU Sakura Haruno was adopted when she was only an infant by Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. All her life she has grown up knowing Itachi and Sasuke as her big brothers, and they have always known her as their little sister. But as of late, the boys have started to feel something more for their "sister", but that can't be because they're siblings, right? When it's revealed that she was actually adopted, everything changes and the boys make their moves… That's kind of hard when you have others pining after her as well.

* * *

**One**

**-**

**Sister**

"So… she's dead?" A man stood in the doorway of his kitchen, a stony expression painted on his pale face. Before him sat his wife, Mikoto Uchiha, weeping and pounding her fist against the marble countertop. Mikoto nodded at his question and only sobbed harder. "All of them?"

A sob was his reply. He took it as a yes.

About a few hours ago, they had just received word that Midori and Akio Haruno had been slaughtered in their own home- and not just them. The whole Haruno clan had been killed. Almost immediately, anbu were on the scene. They were baffled as to who the suspect was. There were no footprints, no chakra signatures, nothing. What confounded them even more was the motive of the kill- who would want to take out the entire Haruno family?

But nobody was affected more by this tragedy then Mikoto Uchiha, long time friend of the late Midori Haruno. Both women went to school together and were even sorted in the same team. They grew up together and were the best of friends; some even said that they were joined at the hip since they were so inseparable.

So when news came of the deaths, it felt like the entire world had collapsed for the Uchiha woman. She couldn't breathe and her heart seemed to skip a few beats. And then the tears came- flowing inconsolably like a dam had exploded in her chest.

"Were there any survivors?" Fugaku asked.

"One…"

"Who?"

"Her daughter. The newborn: Sakura." Not long before their deaths, Midori had married a man named Akio. They were a happy couple, always with smiles on their faces. A few months later Midori was with child: a girl named Sakura. She was a newborn, no older than four months.

"What?"

Fugaku leaned on the counter next to his tear stricken spouse. She sobbed in his shoulder, "When the police came by to take the bodies away… they found Midori's baby still alive…" The Uchiha male listened, a slight idea where she might be headed with this.

"Please," she begged, "Fugaku, let's adopt her."

"Nani?" he stared at her in disbelief, "But Mikoto we already have two children of our own." (**A/N:** Itachi is 5 and Sasuke is 1.)

"So?" sobbed the Uchiha matriarch, "It doesn't matter… Itachi and Sasuke will have someone to play with. Please! Midori Haruno was my best friend; her daughter is all that's left of the Haruno legacy… Midori would have wanted Sakura to live with us."

Fugaku sighed and scratched his head, "…But she isn't an Uchiha."

"It doesn't matter, given some time she will blend right in."

"…" Fugaku stared at the floor. They had the money, time, and ability to raise Sakura… but it wouldn't be the same. She wasn't a true Uchiha. And one day they would have to tell her that she was adopted, and he really didn't want to face all those tears.

But nonetheless, what Mikoto had said was true. Midori would have wanted her daughter brought up by her best friend, and it was the least they could do to honor her last wishes. Then again whatever killed Sakura's family could always come back and finish the job…But the Uchiha clan was a strong family. They would be able to protect her.

"…Alright."

Mikoto wiped her tears and smiled a shaky smile, "Thank you Fugaku."

She embraced him and his face softened. "I'll drop by the Hokage's office tomorrow and pick her up."

* * *

_**The next day…**_

"Itachi-chan!" the melodic voice of a woman called, "Itachi-chan, come down here honey! We've got something to show you."

"What is it?" he said as he plopped down the stairs of his mansion, only to see his mother, father, and brother all waiting at the bottom for him. But there was something strange about them… His mother was holding a bundle of blankets, and it looked like it was… breathing?

"Come closer," Mikoto ushered.

Itachi warily stepped towards his family and Fugaku placed a hand on his son's back. "Take a look."

Itachi stared at them in a suspicious manner as he slowly peeked over to see what the commotion was all about. Ebony eyes widened and he gasped.

"Itachi-chan, meet your new sister: Sakura."

"What?" the five year old scratched his head, "But Mommy didn't have a bump in her tummy…"

Fugaku and Mikoto sweat dropped. Baby Sasuke stared at the scene in wonder as he chewed on his pacifier. "Err, well… Sakura is a special baby."

"Oh. Okay," the elder brother said as he poked her in the cheek. She was a chubby little thing, with a cute little button nose. She had bright, viridian eyes that seemed to gaze at everything in wonder, and a little tuft of pink hair sat atop her head. Itachi took not of her wide forehead and poked it.

"Itachi," Mikoto chided, "Don't poke your sister like that."

"Aa," he said but continued to gaze at her. Those deep chartreuse irises were so captivating, and she was just so cute! "Can I hold her?"

"Later."

Baby Sasuke started whining and thumping his rattle on the floor. Mikoto and Fugaku smiled, gently placing Sakura next to him. Sakura poked her head out of her mass of blankets and looked around. Sasuke stopped whining and stared at her. Virdian met ebony. And then, the cutest thing in the world happened.

Sakura glomped Sasuke.

"Aw," Mikoto whispered.

"I think they'll get along just fine," Fugaku smiled and placed an arm about his wife's shoulders.

* * *

_**Eight years later…**_

"MOMMY!" a little girl with glossy, strawberry hair ran towards her mother, "Sasuke stole my dolly!" She gripped the older woman's skirt and stared up at her soothing, onyx irises.

"Did not!" a youth with spiky, raven colored hair appeared at her side.

"And then he ripped her head off!" Sakura wailed.

"I thought it was a dummy for kunai practice!" Sasuke protested.

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

Sakura gave him a raspberry before burying her head in her mother's skirt. Mikoto sighed. They always fought. It was beginning to give her gray hairs. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun didn't mean to break your doll. I'm sure it was just an accident. Now Sasuke-kun, apologize to your sister."

The boy huffed and crossed his arms. "But I didn't do anything."

"It wasn't an accident!" Sakura protested, "Mommy, please! Believe me!"

Mikoto's eyes softened as Sakura gazed up, those chubby little cheeks wet with tears, "…Sakura-chan, I wasn't there to see what happened therefore I can't take sides. Now why don't you two just kiss and make up."

"No," Sasuke snorted. Sakura suddenly cried louder.

Instantly, Sasuke felt a slight pang of guilt. He attempted to reach out towards her but Sakura slapped him away and glared, "Don't talk to me, Sasuke! I hate you- go away!" she then turned bolted into the house. She sprinted up the stairs and went to her room, locking the door on the way in.

Outside, Mikoto sighed sadly. Sasuke stared at the ground and hunched his shoulders. "I was only trying to have a little fun…"

Mikoto smiled reassuringly at her youngest son, "Don't worry, honey. Sakura will get over it." But that did nothing to ease the youngest Uchiha. He pouted and slowly picked up Sakura's doll. An idea had started to form in his head.

* * *

Sakura woke up and found her broken toy from yesterday resting right next to her pillow. What the-? It was stitched back together and cleaned, looking as good as new. But how could that be? She saw Sasuke break it… The door to her room was left wide open, and she heard a pair of footsteps scuffle down the hall. Curious, she pulled her little body out of bed and hopped down the hall, doll still in hand. She saw someone go into Sasuke's room.

"Onii-san?" she pouted and lightly padded towards the said chamber. Once there, she saw Mikoto tuck her older brother into his silken, navy blue bed, kissing him goodnight.

"Mommy?" Sakura cocked her head at the scene and hugged her doll.

"Oh!" Mikoto whirled around, surprised, "Sakura-chan! You're awake."

The girl nodded, "Did you buy me a new dolly? You didn't have to…"

"Actually," she knelt down and smiled, "Sasuke felt so bad for making you cry yesterday that he stood up all night fixing your doll."

The eight-year-old's eyes widened as her mouth formed a silent 'O', "Did he really do that? Just for me?"

"Mhmm," Mikoto nodded and flipped her long, raven tresses behind her head. "I offered to do it for him but he insisted he should. You can even check his hands- they're all bandaged up. Apparently he's not meant to sew."

Sakura looked down at the floor for a moment, her wide forehead swimming deep in thought. A few moments later, Sakura's head snapped upright and she marched straight over to where her Onii-san was sleeping. Mikoto watched Sakura in curiosity. A little bit of pink tinted her cheeks as she bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke stirred and Sakura's face flushed a deep scarlet. Even though he was her brother, she always felt weird when she gave him or Itachi a kiss.

Mikoto chuckled, "Alright, Sakura-chan. Well, since you're awake, why don't you go downstairs and I'll fix you some breakfast? It's kind of early… maybe you can still say goodbye to Itachi-chan before he leaves."

"Okay!" she yelled while rushing down the steps. She took them two at a time and soon caught sight of her brother just as he wrapped his fingers around the doorknob.

"Aniki!" she shouted and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Itachi was surprised at first but soon let his features relax. He had all his anbu gear on, complete with mask and everything. Only thirteen years old and already anbu status, he was considered a prodigy and genius of his time. Everyone adored him and he constantly received praise. Not to mention his endless stream of fan girls…

He pat his imouto on the head, "Good morning Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned at him. "Good morning! Are you going training now?"

Itachi's face suddenly looked darker, "…Yeah."

"Can I come with?" the girl hugged him tighter and snuggled her face in his waist.

"I don't know," he said while ruffling her hair, "Otou-san might say no."

"Please?"

"I'm sorry, it might be too dangerous. Tell you what- after practice I'll take you and Otouto out tonight, ne?"

"Okay," her face fell. Itachi looked at her sadly. He always felt bad for letting her or Sasuke down. He always made promises, like giving Sasuke shuriken practice lessons, or taking Sakura out; but he never kept any of them.

Then, he got an idea. Suddenly, his arms shot out and grabbed her by her little waist, hefting her up and swinging her around. She gasped, surprised, but that soon turned into squeals of glee. They both spun around until they got dizzy, laughing their heads off. Sakura giggled and wrapped her little arms around his neck as he gently set her down. Itachi smirked at her.

Sakura motioned for him to bend his head down as if she wanted to whisper something in his ear. Itachi blinked and complied. Just as he did so, Sakura stood on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. She blushed, "Bye aniki."

He smiled, "Bye Sakura-chan."

From her spot at the staircase, Mikoto smiled at them. She was right. A few years of being brought up the Uchiha way and Sakura fit right in. Nobody, other than Mikoto, Fugaku, and a select few members, knew that Sakura was adopted. Her pink hair and green eyes did pose some questions since the Uchihas tended to be near the "dark" criteria.

But at least Itachi and Sasuke didn't say anything. They loved and treated her like a real sister: arguing and fighting. Sakura was there when Itachi became anbu, and she was there when Sasuke got his first kunai.

Essentially, Sakura was one of them now.

Mikoto yawned from lack of sleep. Sakura heard her, "Okaa-san?"

"Don't mind me dear. Why don't you go outside and play while I get breakfast ready?"

Sakura grinned and nodded vigorously, "Oh! Can I go bring some friends over?"

The Uchiha matriarch blinked, "But isn't it a little too early? What if they're still asleep?"

"Please?" Sakura pouted.

Mikoto sighed, "Alright. You can bring only two friends this time, understand? Two. Not nine like last time. Two. Okay?"

"Okay!" she grinned and ran out the door to get her two best friends: Ino and Naruto. Hehe, wouldn't it be perfect if Sasuke woke up and found his number one fan girl and the loudest kid in all of Konoha eating breakfast at his table? Sakura threw her head back and laughed, still clutching the doll Onii-san patched up for her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and no flames please. Leave a review because the more I get the more inspired I am to update! Thankies


	2. Childhood

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note- **Thanks for the reviews everyone! Much appreciated.

* * *

**Two**

**- **

**Childhood**

"Aw, Sasuke-kun is so cute when he's sleeping!"

"Onii-san is cute?"

"Well of course he is! I just wanna hug him all day!"

"Oi, Sakura-chan! You got any ramen?"

"Naruto-kun, why'd you bring your plate up here? You're getting toast on the floor."

"…Ramen?"

Sasuke groaned and snuggled under his blankets, trying to drown out the voices. By the sounds of it there were three, two female and one male. The male voice was loud. Very loud. And the other female voice was high pitched and squeaky. Blech. The voices started talking again. Grr, couldn't a guy get any sleep in his own house? Sasuke snapped up, "Stop talking!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelped as she launched herself at him, tackling him on the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey," Naruto grinned, "Teme's awake!" Naruto gave him a hearty slap on the back. Sasuke "Oofed!" at him. Sakura giggled.

"Dobe, Ino," Sasuke glared.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" they said ever so sweetly.

"Get. Out."

"But-"

"NOW!"

The blondes gulped and sped out the door. But before they left, they turned towards Sakura, "We'll see you later, Sakura-chan? Okay, well, ja ne!" Sakura waved and watched them leave. She then pouted and turned towards her brother.

"Why'd you have to go and scare them away?"

"Because," Sasuke said, "I'm sleepy."

Sakura caught sight of his bandaged hands and suddenly remembered why he was so tired. The corners of her mouth lifted in a cute smile at her brother. "Sasuke-chan…" His eyebrow lifted briefly before she launched herself at him, her arms circling his waist. "Thank you for fixing my doll! I forgive you." She then gave him a peck on the cheek. Sasuke smiled sheepishly and hugged her back. "You know what? I think you deserve some ice cream!"

"What?"

"Well, since you were so nice to fix my doll I think we should go out for ice cream."

"Later," he yawned, "I'm sleepy."

"Who cares?" Sakura grinned and yanked him out of bed.

Sasuke growled, "Sakura!"

"Meet you at the door in ten minutes!" she giggled before running out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later and the two siblings were strolling down the streets of Konoha, past vendors and shops. A few had tried to woo them into buying their products but the two didn't bite. A few girls giggled and pointed at Sasuke, sighing dreamily as he walked calmly past them. A few boys whistled at Sakura and a few adults even stopped to coo at them. Sasuke's eye twitched and Sakura laughed. They were headed towards Konoha Park, where the ice cream was. Something caught Sakura's eye.

"Neji-kun!" Sakura waved at a certain Hyuuga who was currently walking down the street. The coffee haired boy raised his head and acknowledged the two. Sasuke flinched. Please don't let Sakura call him over, please don't let Sakura call him over…

"Neji-kun, why don't you come over?"

Crap.

Nine year old Neji smirked and walked over to the two Uchihas. Neji was part of the renowned Hyuuga clan, which was famous for its bloodline trait: the Byakugan. The Uchiha and Hyuuga clans were the strongest and most powerful in all of Konoha, which made them rivals in a sense. Sasuke winced when Neji came near.

"Hi Neji-kun!" Sakura smiled bashfully. Even though Sasuke hated his guts, Sakura sort of had a little crush on him. You had to admit, Neji was pretty cute. Sakura blushed when he turned her way.

"Sakura-san," he greeted. Sakura let out a little squeak of happiness. Sasuke growled.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke stuck his tongue out at his rival.

"Uchiha," Neji returned the immature action.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"Sakura!" she grinned and popped up in between the two boys. They sweat dropped and gave her a funny look. "…What?"

Sasuke snorted and pulled her behind him, "Don't talk to him."

"Why?" she whined, "But Neji-kun didn't do anything wrong. Plus, he's fun to play with! Isn't that right, Neji-kun?" she grinned and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Neji tilted his head so nobody would see the light blush that tinted his cheeks. Sasuke growled and clenched his fists. He didn't want that white-eyed freak hanging around his sister.

"Let's go Sakura-chan," the Uchiha boy stepped up and pried his sister off his rival.

"Where are you going?"

"Onii-san was going to take me out for ice cream," Sakura replied. Suddenly, she gasped and got an idea, "Hey! Neji-kun, do you want to come?"

"What!" Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. "We are _not_ taking him!"

"Why not?"

"I said no."

"But Onii-san!" she pleaded. She really wanted Neji to come along, because then it would sort of be a date… except Sasuke would be there. And watching them… and glaring at Neji… Sakura sighed. Oh well. At lest she'd get to be next to Neji-kun!

"No."

Neji smirked and thought about going with them just to annoy Sasuke. He could obviously sense the hateful aura about him. He stole a quick glance at Sakura, who was clutching a doll and staring at him with hopeful eyes. Aw, she was giving him a puppy dog pout.

"Come on," she pouted, "Please Neji-kun?"

"Okay."

"Yay!" Sakura cheered and linked arms with the Hyuuga, dragging him along with her as they entered Konoha Park. Sasuke growled at the sight. For some reason, the sight of Neji being near his sister wanted to make him strangle the boy.

* * *

"Hello there," the ice cream man smiled, "What kind of ice cream would you kids like?"

Sakura tapped her chin and thought for a moment, Neji right next to her. "I'll have... strawberry!"

The ice cream man smiled and scooped a hefty helping for the little girl. She cheered and licked it eagerly. Neji dug in his pocket for some money when a hand shot out to stop him.

"I'm paying for her, she's my sister." Sasuke growled.

"Well I'm treating her." Neji replied smartly.

The boys glared at each other, ebony against ivory. The ice cream man sweat dropped.

Sakura sighed and watched as Sasuke and Neji glared at each other. She silently licked her strawberry ice cream. After a few moments, Sakura yawned and finished up her ice cream. Sasuke and Neji were still glaring. Well, it looked like they wouldn't stop for another hour or so. Sakura decided to go exploring.

* * *

Lonely... He felt so lonely… A boy, presumably eight, gazed at the ground sadly as he sat by himself on a swing set. A light breeze flushed by, rustling his tousled, scarlet hair. He had sea foam eyes that were lined heavily with dark rings, due from lack of sleep.

His name was Sabaku no Gaara, son of the Yondaime Kazekage.

Gaara's father was here on a political meeting with Konoha, and he had brought all three of his children with him. They were placed in care of an anbu, but Gaara had managed to slip away from his sister, Temari, and brother, Kankuro, and found himself at Konoha Park.

Suddenly, a bush rustled, snapping him form his thoughts.

"Who's there?" Gaara called, his sand automatically summoning around him.

"Hi!" Sakura popped out of the bushes, "Did I scare you? I'm sorry."

"Who are you?" Gaara shrank back in his rag of clothes.

"My name's Sakura Uchiha," she held her hand out towards him, "What's yours?"

Gaara was taken a back at her bright attitude, "A-Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you?" Sakura snorted, "Why would I be afraid of you?" Once again, she offered him her hand.

His sea foam eyes stared at her outstretched hand like it was some sort of foreign object. Warily, he lifted his hand and unsurely tangled his tiny fingers with hers. "See? Nothing happened. Now will you tell me your name?"

"It's Gaara."

"Gaara… hm… I like it!"

A faint smile tugged at his lips as Sakura plopped down on the swing next to him. Slowly, Gaara kicked his legs back and started swinging, feeling at ease. Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara saw Sakura struggle with her swing. He quirked an eyebrow at her. Didn't she know how to swing?

Sakura stuck her tongue out and tried to imitate what Gaara was doing, but it was no use. She couldn't get started. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms press against her back and push her in the air. Sakura squeaked.

Sakura glanced behind her and saw that Gaara was pushing her. "Gaara?"

"Keep kicking your legs," he directed.

Every time she swung backwards, those arms would be right behind her, pushing her back up in the air. Sakura giggled. "Hey, look Gaara-kun! I'm swinging! I'm really- AH!" The pink haired Uchiha screamed as she accidentally let go, falling face first in the sand. "Ooh…"

Then, something unexpected rang through the air.

Gaara started laughing.

"Eh?" Sakura turned around and saw her newest friend snicker. "Hey! That's not funny!" Gaara continued to laugh harder, relishing the foreign feeling. Even though his tummy was starting to cramp, he felt happy. Sakura growled and picked up a handful of sand and threw it at him.

Gaara snapped back into alert mode and immediately summoned a sand barrier. Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Gaara looked crestfallen. She probably thought he was a freak now.

"WHOA! COOL!" she jumped up and down, "How'd you do that?" Gaara's brows furrowed. She still wasn't afraid of him? "You know, I thought Itachi-chan was cool, but I think you're cooler. I mean you lifted up the sand! You could become the king of the sandbox! Literally!"

Gaara just stared at her as if she was a ghost. Then he snorted to try and conceal his laughter. "Pbfft, king of the sandbox…" Soon both eight year olds couldn't contain their laughter as they burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Ahem," two voices suddenly appeared out of nowhere and cleared their throats.

Gaara and Sakura stopped giggling and looked up. They saw an aggravated looking Sasuke and Neji, staring down at them. Sakura shyly picked herself up and brushed the sand form her skirt.

"I have to go now," she said to Gaara. His face fell and he nodded. A bit of guilt stung at her heart, but suddenly Sakura got an idea. She had a red ribbon in her hair that Ino had given her as a sign of their friendship. Well, now she was passing it onto Gaara as a sign of their friendship. "Here," she said while untying it and handing it to him, "Keep this."

"Why?" he eyed it.

"We're friends now, silly! I need to give you something as a token of our friendship."

Gaara gazed at her with large, green eyes. She could see them shine with some foreign emotion. "…Friend?"

"Mhmm," Sakura nodded and thrust the piece of cloth in his hands. Sasuke and Neji told her to hurry up, "I've got to go now, Gaara-kun. I hope we meet again sometime!"

The redhead watched as she ran after her brother. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Sakura Uchiha. He smiled and tucked her ribbon away. "Friend…"

* * *

Sasuke beckoned her to hurry up, scolding at her for running off like that and making them search. They walked silently along the sidewalk, with Sasuke too flustered to talk. They had spent ten minutes worrying and looking all over for her. Sasuke was known to have a relatively short temper. Sakura looked downcast. She didn't mean for them to worry like that…

She felt a hand intertwine with hers and peeked up to see Neji, giving her a reassuring nod. Sakura's face turned a deep crimson as she bent her head, letting her bangs fall in front of her face.

Inside her head, she was squealing with delight. '_Oh my gosh! Neji-kun is holding my hand- and I made a new friend!_' Sakura grinned silently to herself.

* * *

It was about eleven at night as Itachi trudged through the door of the mansion, muscles screaming in agony. He sighed and plopped down on one of the nearby armchairs, removing his mask and unloading the anbu gear. He felt an immense amount of weight lift from him and buried his exhausted face in his hands. Today had been an extra rough session.

It was always rough. Each day's session seemed to beat harder and harder on his thirteen year old body; sometimes so hard that Itachi wished it would just all go away. Everyone praised him and expected him to do so much… as if he was some sort of god. He got attention, praise, any girl he would ever want… but he still felt so empty.

He didn't want this. Always being pushed to do more, never having any time to himself anymore. He was only 13 for Pete's sake! Itachi groaned as another jolt of pain shot up his leg. His ebony eyes suddenly caught sight of a kunai peeking out from one of his pouches, the metal gleaming at him in a tantalizing manner.

He picked it up and eyed it. Itachi traced his finger along the sharp sides and scraped it lightly over his arm. Many a time he pondered if he should purposely harm himself, and right now this kunai was provoking one of those moments.

Just as he was about to sink the tip into his skin, he heard the faint rise and fall of someone's breathing.

The elder Uchiha looked up and saw his imouto curled up in an armchair near the door, a little purse clutched between her tiny fingers. His face fell. She was waiting for him to take her and Sasuke out… another promise left broken. Itachi's face fell as he silently crept over and scooped her up, getting ready to take her to her room.

The sudden movement caused Sakura to stir, "Aniki?" she whispered groggily.

"Shh," he said, "Come on, we're getting you into bed."

"Aniki… what's wrong with your arm?" she peered curiously at the red welts caused by his kunai.

Itachi made an attempt to hide it. "It's nothing." Soon they arrived at her room, and Itachi gently tucked her into bed.

Just as he was about to leave, Sakura whimpered. "Itachi-chan… stay with me, please?"

He thought for a moment. He did skimp out on his promise to her, so if he stayed then that would sort of repent for his broken promise. Itachi sat down on the edge of the bed and watched his sister get comfortable. "Sakura-chan… do you sometimes feel sad?"

"Sad?" she pondered for a moment, "Well yeah I felt sad yesterday when Onii-san broke my doll."

"No," he cut her off, "No not like that. Like, you just feel sad for no reason."

Her pink brows furrowed, "I don't get it…"

"Like people want too much from you; that you just have to keep doing what they say to keep them satisfied. You don't want to though, like you just want it to all go away…" Itachi's eyes dulled as if he was in a trance.

"Aniki," she sat up and cocked her head at him, "Are you okay?"

"Why would you care…" he said with a distant voice.

"Well I'm your sister, I'm supposed to care!" Sakura retorted.

"You're not old enough to understand."

"I'm eight and can reach the kitchen counter without using a stool- I think I'm old enough to understand."

He chuckled at her, "Not in that way, imouto."

"Well," she crawled out from under her blanket and hugged her big brother, "If you feel sad then you can always come to me. Then we can have a tea party or something. That always makes me happy."

The elder Uchiha smirked at her innocence, "Okay. Go to bed now."

"Itachi!" Sakura perked up.

"Hm?" he turned and faced her.

Sakura blushed, "Love you…"

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you too, Sakura-chan…"


	3. Falling

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note- **In this story, Kakashi is about 6 years older than Itachi.

* * *

**Three**

**-**

**Falling**

Sakura and Sasuke sat on the porch of the Uchiha mansion, both looking extremely bored. Sasuke fiddled with a kunai while Sakura yawned excessively. Up above, the sun began to set. Mikoto peered out the kitchen window and her face softened at them. Itachi went on a mission about three days ago with their father and was supposed to return today- and so far the Uchiha siblings had seen no sight of their aniki or otou-san.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan," Mikoto said, "Why don't you guys come in?"

"No," they yawned, "We wanna be here when aniki and otou-san return…"

"Alright…" Mikoto's face softened. Then, she got an idea. The Uchiha matriarch disappeared in the mansion for a brief moment before reappearing with a blanket in hand. She gently wrapped it over her children's' shoulders.

"Thank you mommy," Sakura smiled.

"What she said," Sasuke yawned.

Mikoto smiled and cast one last glance at them before going back inside the house.

A few hours had passed and it was now nightfall. Sasuke had fallen asleep on Sakura's shoulder and she too felt exhaustion slowly begin to take over her small body. Just as her eyelids began to droop, a pair of footsteps echoed down the road. Sakura snapped upright and scanned the area. Was that…?

"Aniki!" she yelled and bolted towards her brother. Sasuke grunted as her sudden movement caused him to fall back and hit his head.

"Wha-?" Sasuke rubbed his head.

"Come on!" Sakura pulled him up, "Aniki is back!"

Itachi was literally dragging himself towards the Uchiha mansion, along with his partner, Hatake Kakashi. They had just returned from an A-Class mission and were worn out. Fugaku had decided to report to the Hokage before returning home. Suddenly, they heard two pair of footsteps bounce up to them. Itachi felt something clamp down on his leg. He looked down.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hiya!" she grinned, "How was the mission?"

"Who's that?" Sasuke cocked his head at Kakashi.

"This is my partner," the elder Uchiha explained, "Hatake Kakashi."

"Yo," the silver haired boy warily lifted up two fingers. Sakura stared at him. He had tousled, silver hair and a mask pulled halfway up his face, concealing everything but his eyes. His forehead protector was also positioned in such a way that it covered his left eye.

"Kakashi, this is my imouto," Itachi introduced them, "Sakura. And this is my otouto: Sasuke."

19 year old Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at Sakura. She was so cute! She had a little button nose and the biggest green eyes he'd ever seen- along with an adorably wide forehead. She blushed and hid behind Sasuke.

"Come on," Itachi grunted, "We can talk when we get in the house." The others nodded and headed towards the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke and Sakura at their heels.

* * *

Mikoto nearly had a heart attack when she opened the door and found her eldest son covered in cuts and bruises, along with his partner. She quickly ushered them in and ran to her medicine cabinet, pulling out everything that could be of use. Itachi never really liked going to the hospital and dealing with all those nagging nurses while they drooled over him. Kakashi and Itachi both took a seat on the sofa, with the younger Uchihas questioning them on what happened during the mission. 

"How'd the mission go?" Sasuke said.

"It was great," Kakashi smiled through his mask, "Your brother Itachi here kicked some major butt. Man, he's really powerful you know." Suddenly, Itachi's face darkened as his fists clenched. That word echoed in his head. Power…

Suddenly, a knock from the door caught their attention.

"Oh?" Mikoto put down her medical supplies and stood up, "That must be your father." As she opened the door, Mikoto was surprised to see none other than Uchihas Yashiro, Tekka, and Inabi at the door- they were part of the Konoha military police force- and top ranking officers at that. "And to what do I owe this honor?" Mikoto bowed lightly at her guests.

"Konbanwa, Mikoto-san," Yashiro bowed, "We are here to question your son, Itachi."

"Really?" her brows furrowed. In the background, Itachi tensed and Kakashi noticed.

"Unfortunately, we bear some bad news," Inabi said, "You might want to have Sasuke and Sakura leave the room."

"Don't worry," Kakashi's only visible eye crinkled, "I'll take them." Though still bruised and exhausted, Kakashi scooped up both the Uchiha siblings and headed up the stairs. Itachi was the only one left.

Uchiha Tekka nodded and delivered the grave news, "Uchiha Shisui… he… he was discovered dead yesterday night in the Nakano River."

Mikoto gasped as her hands instantly flew to her mouth. Shisui was one of the clan's renowned members- and was a best friend to Itachi. In fact, Itachi even considered him a big brother. "H-How… How did this happen?"

"Evidence points to suicide," Yashiro's voice was deadpan, "But we believe it to be a murder."

Instantly, it clicked. Mikoto stared at them as if they were crazy, "So… you're going to ask Itachi if he killed Shisui! Why- that's absurd! Itachi would never do such a thing!"

"Mikoto-san," Inabi lectured, "We'll need to continue this with your son." Giving off a huff, Mikoto reluctantly let them in. Tekka advised Mikoto to refrain from adding in any comments during the interrogation.

"We'll ask you this straightforward: Did you kill Shisui?"

There was a paused before Itachi answered, "No." As always, his voice was deadpan and face remained as stony as ever. Being as emotionless as he was, it was always hard to tell what was going through his mind.

Inabi, Yashiro, and Tekka frowned. Mikoto bit her lip.

"Why would I kill him?" the thirteen year old continued, "He was a best friend to me."

"And yet you seem unaffected by his death," Tekka commented.

"Ninja never show emotion." Itachi glanced at him.

Up on the second floor, Kakashi pressed his ear near the floorboards and tried to listen in on the concentration. He tried transferring chakra to his ears, but decided against it because Itachi or the others might sense the extra flow of chakra and know that Kakashi was listening. He could hear little blurred snippets, but not enough to weave together a full conversation.

"Hey," Sasuke said, "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping." Kakashi stated bluntly.

"Nuh uh!" Sakura frowned, "You're awake!"

"I'm sleeping with my eyes open."

"But you're talking."

"I talk in my sleep. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Liar!"

For some reason, Kakashi felt he would hear those words more often in the future.

* * *

It was lunch time at the academy and the kids were currently buzzing around the lunch area, looking for places to eat and searching for their friends. A certain pink haired girl caught sight of two familiar blondes. "Ino!" Sakura shouted, "Naruto!" 

They looked over, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

Ino and Naruto grinned and plopped down next to their friend, followed by Sasuke. "What's for lunch today?"

"Bento," Sakura grinned and popped an umeboshi in her mouth.

"Hn." Sasuke said and scooped up some rice.

"Oh yum!" Ino stared at it with a watery mouth. She shamefully pulled out her onigiri and leftover grilled fish. She took a glance at Sakura's Onii-chan. "Ne, Sasuke-kun… would you please give me a little of your bento? It looks so good."

He glanced at her. "No."

"Onii-chan," Sakura tugged at his shirt, "Can I have your umeboshi?"

"Yes."

Ino growled inwardly. If only she got the same attention Sasuke gave Sakura.

"Well I've got ramen!" Naruto grinned and slurped up the noodles.

"You _always_ have ramen," Sakura stuck her tongue out and ruffled his hair. Suddenly, she caught sight of two familiar Hyuugas sitting under a tree. They looked lonely… just sitting there and eating their lunches in silence. Sakura frowned. She didn't like people being lonely- if others were sad then she was sad. She'd have to fix that problem.

"Be right back, "Sakura said and picked up her lunch. Ino took this chance to scoot closer to Sasuke, who took the chance to scoot away from her. Naruto… well, he was waiting for another bowl of his ramen to cook. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw his sister approach his rival: Neji Hyuuga.

"Ohayo!" Sakura grinned and plopped down next to Neji and Hinata.

"Sakura-san," Neji nodded and sipped his soda.

"O-Oh-hayo…" Hinata blushed and shrank in her jacket.

"Mind if I eat with you guys?" Sakura said.

"N-No," Hinata shyly nibbled on her ohagi.

"Go ahead," Neji sighed.

Sakura cheered and started stuffing her face. Hinata smiled slightly at the cheerful girl and her friendliness. Normally, only Neji ate with her, but that was mostly because he was her family member and she was the only girl who didn't swoon at sight of him. So having Sakura around for a change felt weird yet comforting at the same time. Neji glanced at Sakura and felt a little blush tinting his cheeks.

"Ne," Sakura stopped and looked at Neji, "Where's your lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," he said.

The pink haired girl frowned, "But everyone's got to eat! Kaa-san says that eating right makes a strong ninja."

"N-Ne," Hinata stuttered, "I w-wouldn't f-force Neji-s-san to eat if he d-doesn't w-want to…"

Sakura ignored her and scooped up a bit of rice and meat. She then shoved it in front of Neji's face, "Eat."

He glanced at the spoon and then her face, and then back at the spoon. "No."

"Yes," she glared.

"No."

She gave him a puppy dog pout.

He opened his mouth.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered. Hinata blinked. That girl… Sakura… she actually got Neji to listen to her? Of course, Hinata had met Sakura before during one of those Hyuuga-Uchiha integration party things, but never before had she seen Neji interact with a Uchiha. Well, hospitably of course. Could that mean that Neji held Sakrua in a different light? Could that mean that he…?

Elsewhere, Sasuke clenched his chopsticks so hard that the poor wooden twigs threatened to break. Well, they were pretty much in the process of doing so. Sakura was _feeding_ Neji? His _sister_? And his _rival_? Oh, that just made his blood boil. Without a word, Sasuke finished up his lunch and briskly walked off.

"Hey!" Ino protested and raced after him, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Oi," Naruto frowned and slurped up the last bits of his ramen, "Wait for me!"

* * *

By the time Itachi came home, it was about midnight. Yes, it was a bit later than usual but Yashiro and the others had caught up to him again and questioned him more on the case of Shisui. Again, Itachi told them he had nothing to do with the murder/suicide. By now the elder Uchiha was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. 

A familiar raven haired woman went down the stairs and caught sight of her son. "Ah," Mikoto said, "Itachi, you're finally home."

"Hn."

"Always training, I see," she smiled, "Always my powerful little shinobi."

Suddenly, he froze and his face darkened.

_Powerful…_

_Power…_

Over and over those words echoed in his head.

"Dear, what's wrong?"

Slowly, Itachi turned and gave his mother a sadistic grin, "Powerful is what you want me to become, isn't it?"

"Hm?" she blinked, "Itachi is everything alright?"

"Power… father makes such a big deal out of it. Always telling everyone how powerful I am. I wonder if he'd like me to show them a first hand demonstration of my strength." He grinned maniacally and flexed his fingers.

"W-What are you saying?" Mikoto backed up to a wall, Itachi stepping dangerously closer.

"That's what father always talks about." Itachi ranted, his eyes widening slightly, "I have potential- the greatest anyone has ever seen. Shouldn't I go farther?" He then grasped his mother's shoulders and slammed her up against the wall, "SHOULDN'T I?"

"I-Itachi!" she managed to choke out.

"Think of the possibilities!" he said with a malevolent twist in his eyes, "I can go so much farther- become something greater." A light ball of chakra formed in his palm, "So much stronger…" He then turned his gaze towards Mikoto- eyes now tined Sharingan. Mikoto felt fear and apprehension rise form deep within her throat.

"S-Stop! You're crazy!"

"Am I?" he mocked.

"Stop!" Mikoto clasped her hands over her ears and shut out her son's rants. She shook her head feverishly as a few tears escaped down her cheeks.

"Itachi, Mikoto, what's going on here?" a deep voice said form the top of the staircase. It was Fugaku. Behind him, Sasuke and Sakura sleepily leaned on his legs.

"Mama?" Sasuke yawned, "Aniki? What's with all the noise…?" Sakura took a huge gulp of air and rubbed her eyes. Fugaku tensed a bit at the sight. Itachi looked flustered, while Mikoto was backed up against a wall and crying.

"N-Nothing," the Uchiha matriarch breathed, "Just send Sakura and Sasuke back to bed."

Fugaku raised a brow, "Aa… But afterwards you're telling me what's going on." Mikoto nodded and Fugaku scooped up his two younger children. Sakura and Sasuke protested, wanting to know what was going on.

"Why is Mama and aniki shouting?" Sakura said.

"And why is Mama crying?" Sasuke yawned.

"I'll explain later," Fugaku trailed off as he neared their rooms.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Mikoto turned to her son. "Itachi, listen to me. I forbid you to think such thoughts. You have two younger siblings who look up to you- what would they think when they find out that you thought things like that."

"Otouto andSakura-chan won't mind. She accepts me as I am- whoever I am."

"Stop talking like that! Just go back to your room and forget we had this talk."

"Why?" he pressed.

Mikoto was taken aback. "I'm your mother," her voice shook as more tears streamed down her face. By now she was on the point of begging, "Itachi… please, listen to me. Don't say stuff like that. Your father and I love you- I'm your mother. I know what's best."

"Do you?" Itachi grumbled before racing up the stairs.

"Itachi!" Mikoto shouted after him. She sighed when she heard a door slam roughly. She collapsed in a nearby chair and rubbed her temples. What has gotten into that boy lately?

* * *

The room was dark and illuminated only by the faint silver sliver that shone through the window. A shadow was hunched up in the corner of his bed, fiddling with a kunai. He traced it over his skin just as he did all those nights before. Suddenly, Itachi stopped and heard a light pair of footsteps near his room. Slowly, the door creaked open as a familiar pink eight year old poked her head in. 

"Itachi-chan?" Sakura whispered and groggily rubbed her eyes. Even though Fugaku had put Sasuke and her back to bed, Sakura had managed to sneak out. "Are you awake?"

"Hn."

"I can't sleep," Sakura lied, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Truth is, she just wanted to ask him what was going on about an hour ago."

"Hn."

Sakura smiled and hopped on his bed, snuggling under the covers and cuddling up next to his side. Itachi's face softened as he glanced down at her. Without a word, the elder Uchiha bent down and caught her tiny waist in an embrace. He buried his face in her cropped tresses and inhaled deeply. Sakura gasped slightly.

"You're the only one who understands me, Sakura-chan," he whispered.

Sakura pouted and hugged him back. Something was troubling aniki. She could feel it. "What's wrong?"

Itachi blinked. He couldn't exactly explain to his imouto what the problem was- heck, he didn't even know what was wrong with him. Silently, Itachi scooped Sakura up and felt her tiny fingers wrap around his neck. He went over to her room and gently set her down on the bed.

"Sakura-chan," he cupped one of her soft cheeks in his calloused hands, "Do you love me?"

"Huh?" she flushed and fidgeted with her fingers. As said before, she knew it was normal to love your sibling… but whenever she said she love or showed affection to her brothers, she always felt something more. "Well, um… yeah, I'm your sister. Of course I love you!"

"Would you still love me even if…even if I did something _bad_ one day?"

Sakura blinked. Being the naïve little girl she was, she had not yet known the horrors of the battlefield or what real ninja like Itachi faced. Her idea of bad was Sasuke ripping off her doll's head.

"Would you?"

Sakura grinned and hugged him, "Mhmm! I'd still love you."

Itachi's face softened as he hugged her tighter. Sakura felt hot, salty drops of water touch her skin as her brother's shoulders shook slightly. "Thank you…"

* * *

ITAI! Sorry for long wait! My computer broke down and the monitor burned out so I was forced to leave it in the shop and wait for it to get fixed. In the mean time, I was stuck using my brother's lap top, but I couldn't write any chapters from there. Well, now that I have my computer back I can update! Wahoo! 


	4. Massacre

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note- **Wow… I just noticed something… I HAVE 103 REVIEWS? Oh my god… and only in the first three chapters, too! Wow… I know there are some crazy people out there with like 1000 reviews on their story, but considering that this is my first one that's pretty amazing… wow… THAKS SO MUCH GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**WARNING!** This chapter contains some pretty graphic scenes. Read at your own risk. You can skip this chapter if you want. It's only about the massacre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Four**

**--**

**Massacre**

Sweat dripped down Sakura's face as she stuck out a tongue and stared intently into two obsidian irises. Determination was written all over her face as she chewed on her lip in deep thought. Across from her, Sasuke was kneeling down and staring at her with the same intensity. He had a confident look in his face. Sakura gulped and raised a hand to wipe some sweat from her brow. The air was so thick with tension and suspense.

What exactly were these two Uchihas playing that was so controversial? Well it's an ancient game. Played by most generations long ago. Sometimes, this fateful game was even used in deciding very important decisions. What is it? Well, they were playing a heated game of…

Rock paper scissors.

Oh, can't you just _feel_ the tension? It's extreme, man! _Extreme_!

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied with equal seriousness. His sister nodded gravely before continuing.

"Okay…One… Two… Three!" Sakura yelled and threw her hand down, revealing rock. She smirked smugly at her brother, who had the same expression on his face. Blinking, Sakura looked down and saw that his hand was… "PAPER? Hey, no fair! You probably cheated!"

"What?" Sasuke glared, "I did not cheat!"

"Yeah huh! I bet you changed it like really quick!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!" Sakura stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. Sasuke scowled a bit. Suddenly an idea popped into his head as a sly grin found its way up to his face. Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him, "Onii-san? What are you…? AH!" Sakura squeaked as Sasuke suddenly tacked her to the floor and started tickling her, "HAHAHA! S-Sasu-haha! S-stop! HAHAHA!"

He smirked victoriously, "Not until you say that I won fair and square!"

"No wa-AHAHA! OKAY! Okay, you- haha! Won f-fair and square!" she giggled as he grinned and rolled off of her. Mikoto smiled warmly at her children and Fugaku couldn't help but let his hardened features relax as well. Even though Sakura was not truly an Uchiha, during her eight years of stay with them she had grown on them…and Fugaku felt as if she was his own daughter now. He felt that same protectiveness and caring he felt for Sasuke and Itachi. Mikoto loved Sakura as one of her own too. The whole Uchiha family, sans Itachi, was currently lounging in the living room. They were waiting for the elder son to return form training, even though it ended long ago.

"Aniki works so hard," Sakura pouted after recovering from the afterglow of her laugh.

"He never has any time for us anymore," Sasuke grumbled.

"Don't talk like that about your brother," Fugaku said as he flipped through another page of his newspaper, "Itachi is a strong, responsible, talented ninja. You should be proud of him for working so hard. Why, he's even considered a prodigy, and those come around only once every ten years."

Mikoto rolled her eyes. There he goes again, boasting on about Itachi. "Well, dear, you know Sasuke has been working hard as well. Both Sasuke and Sakura came home with A's on their tests yesterday."

"Iruka-sensei even said that we were one of the smartest in the class!" Sakura grinned.

"Aa," Fugaku replied, "So I take it school is well?"

"Hn," Sasuke frowned slightly. The only time his father ever acknowledged them was when it was about school. Just as he opened his mouth to say more, he was cut off by a loud crash.

"What was that?" Mikoto looked up. The crash was followed by a loud explosion and the sound of breaking glass.

"Huh? Is it a raccoon?" Sakura said.

"No…" Fugaku glanced at the door. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"AAHH!"

"N-NO! S-SPARE ME!"

"HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP!"

Sasuke's brows furrowed, "Sakura-chan… that's no raccoon…"

Several explosions followed thereafter, as well as crashes and screams. They heard footsteps scurrying around in the streets as well as more screams and crashes. Fear struck Mikoto's heart. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about all of this. An ear-splitting screech erupted from right outside the house as well as a piercing sound that was all too familiar to Fugaku. Suddenly, a loud and frantic pounding was heard at their door.

"What's going on here?" Fugaku yelled as he swung the door open, nearly ripping it off its hinges.

Fugaku's sister in law, Uchiha Uruchi, suddenly stumbled in. Her graying hairs were splayed about messily and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She gripped at Fugaku's collar and yelled hysterically, "IT'S ITACHI! ITACHI! HE'S KILLING EVERYONE!"

"What?" Fugaku narrowed his eyes. Sasuke and Sakura poked their heads curiously around the corner.

Mikoto appeared as well and attempted to calm the woman, "Uruchi-san, what's wrong? Please, calm down."

"No!" the elderly woman shook her head feverishly, "You must do something! I-Itachi! H-He's slaughtering everyone, he's-AGH!" the woman had no time to continued as several kunai shot out and embedded themselves in her backside.

"URUCHI!" Fugaku hollered as he caught the newly deceased woman. From outside, he caught a brief flash of a shadow with two red dots for eyes. Could it be…? Suddenly, an odd whirring sound was heard as several kunai were launched at him from nowhere.

"Shit!" Fugaku roared and quickly shut the door, stopping the kunai from hitting his family.

"Fugaku?" Mikoto's voice was slightly panicky, "What's happening? Oh my god… Why is Uruchi-san covered in blood and kunai?"

"I don't know…" he said, "But something bad." And something about Itachi. Could what Uruchi said before she died was true?

Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered what her aniki said last night… "_Would you still love me even if… even if I did something **bad** one day?"_

"Itachi…" the girl whispered.

All of a sudden, a loud explosion ripped through on of the walls as a body was sent flying through. Mikoto and Sakura screamed while Sasuke and Fugaku paled. The body was covered in blood and somewhat mangled, making it hard to decipher who it was. But one look at the light hair told them it was old Uncle Yashiro… Or what was left of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Fugaku shouted before running over to the large hole in the wall and looking through to see who cause it. And there, standing in the middle of the street in ANBU uniform, was a pale boy with a long, ebony ponytail. Slowly, the boy looked over to reveal fully activated Sharingan eyes.

It was Itachi.

Fugaku gulped dryly. So Uruchi had not lied… it truly was his oldest son who was causing all this havoc. Uchiha Tekka suddenly ran out form nowhere and attacked him. In a flash, Itachi disposed of the nuisance and killed him… right before Fugaku's eyes.

No…

It couldn't be…

Itachi was… _killing_ the clan?

Gradually, the boy turned towards his father to reveal a sadistic grin plastered on his bloodstained face, "Why hello, father."

"No…" Fugaku's eyes widened and he shook is head, "No! Itachi! What's going on here!"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" he flung a kunai at his father, barely missing his head by a centimeter, "I'm killing the clan." Itachi ended it by widening that sick grin of his.

Fugaku turned rigid. "No… No… NO!" Fugaku then turned and ran back into the house, "MIKOTO!" he roared, "MIKOTO, GET SAKURA AND SASUKE INTO THE BASEMENT RIGHT NOW!"

"W-What? What's happening?" she grabbed her husband's shoulders as she gazed at him in worry.

"I don't have time to explain," he hurriedly strapped several kunai holsters to himself, "It's Itachi. He's going on a killing rampage."

"WHAT?" Mikoto couldn't believe her ears, "Itachi? Our Itachi? No… No! You're lying! I-It can't be!"

"Mikoto," he grabbed her by the shoulders, "Listen to me, I need you to take Sasuke and Sakura to the basement right now."

"No… no…" the woman was still in denial and shook her head feverishly, a few tears leaking out from her eyes, "No… not Itachi. He would never do something like that!" More screams penetrated the air as another explosion boomed somewhere near their home.

"Mikoto," he stared at her with cold, obsidian eyes, speaking in a tone so dead serious that Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but shiver, "Listen to me. Take Sasuke and Sakura to the basement. Now. I will explain all else later." His face softened when he noticed that she started crying, "…Please…"

Slowly, she nodded and wordlessly took her two other children in her arms. Fugaku nodded and went to get more weapons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikoto poked her head out the backdoor to see if the coast was clear. The sight that greeted her was not friendly. The normally dark midnight skies were ablaze as reds and yellows swam across, clashing with each other. The smell of smoke permeated Mikoto's nostrils. It didn't take much to figure out that the houses were on fire. She suddenly turned frigid. So Fugaku hadn't lied… Itachi really _was_ destructing the clan.

Shaking her head from such thoughts, Mikoto pulled her children along to an entrance near the side of the house. It was a pair of heavy oak double doors. The Uchiha matriarch then broke open the lock and wrenched the door open, "Here," she said, "Sasuke, Sakura, get in."

More screams echoed through the air and Mikoto winced.

"Mommy?" Sasuke glanced at the pale face of his mother, "Mommy, what's happening?" but Mikoto said nothing as beads of sweat started to swell on her brow. Anguish and fear was written all over her normally calm and beautiful face as she stuffed her two children in the basement.

"Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan," she whispered shakily and embraced them, "Something very bad is happening and mommy can't explain right now. Just stay in this room and don't make a sound until Daddy or I come to get you, alright?"

"But what about aniki?" Sakura's brows furrowed in worry. She did not see the way her mother blanched and turned frigid.

"Don't say his name!" Mikoto screamed. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she hid behind her brother. Mikoto's eyes softened and she pulled her daughter in for a hug, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "For screaming at you. Please don't be mad."

Sakura relaxed. Though she didn't know what was going on or why everyone was getting worked up, she complied with her mother's orders. Suddenly, she felt her mother shake and sob lightly in her hair. Sakura smiled reassuringly, "Don't cry, mommy. Everything will be okay."

"No…" her voice was barely audible, "No it won't…" Mikoto sniffed and then turned to her son, "Sasuke, be a big boy and watch Sakura for me, okay? Take care of her and yourself, alright?"

He nodded, "Kay."

A few tears dripped down her cheeks as she gave her children on last, reassuring squeeze. A loud explosion was heard followed by a roar that sounded like their father's. Panic invaded Mikoto's features as she thrust her children into the basement and slammed the heavy doors shut, sealing them with several jutsu just to be safe. Though she was still only a chuunin, Mikoto was still a pretty capable ninja. Afterwards, the woman whirled around, only to meet a familiar crimson gaze…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark. So very dark. The only light that penetrated the caliginous room was the faint, silver moonlight that seeped in through little ventilation holes and windows near the upper edges of the wall. Sakura shivered and snuggled closer to her brother, who wrapped his arms protectively over her. Sasuke and Sakura were currently huddled in a corner like their mother had instructed, with Sakura curled up on Sasuke's lap as they hid themselves partially between two crates.

Sakura clamped her eyes shut as she heard several loud shrieks and the sound of something spurting. "O-Onii-c-chan… I'm s-scared…"

"Shh," he whispered and stroked her hair, "Mommy said not to make any noise."

"But why is everyone screaming?"

"I-" Sasuke was suddenly cut off as something hit one of the windows.

A body.

And not just any body- it was the body of their cousin Kagami. They watched in horror as she slid down the window, leaving a trail of blood on the glass. Sakura shrieked but Sasuke smacked a hand over her mouth to keep her silent, but he himself found the sudden urge to just turn around and throw up. Sakura started to cry and clung onto Sasuke as if he was her source of oxygen. The boy managed to worm over to another corner of the room so they wouldn't have to look at the window any longer.

"It's okay, it's okay," Sasuke repeatedly whispered to a frightened Sakura. But in reality, he knew it _wasn't_ okay. More muffled screams were heard through the walls and the Uchiha siblings could have sworn they heard one of them say "ITACHI!" But that couldn't be…could it?

Silently, Sasuke looked up at the dark ceiling and pulled Sakura closer to himself. "What's going on here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAHH!" Mikoto screamed and held her arms up defensively.

Fugaku quickly drew his wife close and placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her. "Hush, Itachi might hear."

"F-Fugak-ku?" she managed to sputter. At first she thought she was staring into the eyes of Itachi, but instead it was only her husband with his Sharingan activated. "Where's Itachi? What's happening?"

"He's working on the middle district right now," he quickly explained and tossed her a few kunai holsters, "And working his way up. It seems he'll be heading here any minute now." Onyx eyes glanced briefly at the heavy wooden doors that led to the basement. "Are they-?"

"Yes," Mikoto replied, "Sasuke and Sakura are safe."

He nodded and took his wife by the hand, "Come. We must meet Itachi now."

Hesitantly, she nodded and followed him as they ran out into the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi grinned and picked up his victim by the neck, wrapping his pale fingers around the poor person's throat. Itachi's grin widened as he watched the person struggle and gasp for air, choking and screaming, begging for his life to be spared. Feeling a bit bored, the elder Uchiha thrust a kunai through the person's stomach and relished his horrified expression.

"You dissapoint me," Itachi frowned, "I thought you'd put up more of a fight... Inabi."

"M-Monst-ter," Inabi managed to gasp.

Sharingan eyes narrowed as Itachi delivered the final blow, sending Inabi to the other side. As the body dropped to the ground, Itachi felt two presences appear on the other side of the street.

"ITACHI!"

Ah, so it was mother and father. What a pleasant surprise. Itachi turned arouond.

He blinked and cocked his head slightly, "...Where is otouto and Sakura-chan?"

"Why would we tell you?" Fugaku narrowed his eyes at him, "We're not going to let you kill them too!"

"Itachi, please!" Mikoto sobbed, "What's gotten into you? Snap out of it! This isn't the son I raised!"

"Fine," Itachi smirked and unsheathed his katana, "If you won't tell me where they are then I'll just have to find them myself."

"Monster!" Fugaku roared before launching himself at his eldest son.

"NO!" Mikoto screeched and reached out to him, "NO! Fugaku! Don't kill him!"

The sound of metal clanging reverberated in the air as the two Uchihas met- kunai against katana. "This isn't our son, Mikoto!" the elder Uchiha roared, "He is no longer one of us." Itachi narrowed his eyes before splitting off from his father. The two leapt back and Itachi turned his head slightly, resting a hand on his hip, "So I'm not an Uchiha now, eh? I guess that makes me and Sakura outcasts."

Both Fugaku and Mikoto's eyes widened, "Y-You know?"

"Of course," Itachi spoke casually, "I found a little box under your bed." His parents froze, knowing exactly what he was talking about. It was the box Fugaku and Mikoto compiled with Sakura's adoption papers and family history. They planned to give it to her when the time was right… and Itachi found it.

"Hmph," Itachi glanced at them, "I could have figured it out even without that box. She doesn't look like any of us, and she doesn't possess Sharingan. I'm just disappointed you lied to me this whole time."

Fugaku merely growled and charged at the monster formerly known as his son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How long had it been? An hour? Two? Three? All Sakura and Sasuke knew was that most of the screaming had died down; however, there was still a lot of ruckus going on outside. But then, everything was silent.

Sakura blinked. Had it stopped? Slowly, she lifted her pink head up but Sasuke still kept a firm grip on his sister.

"I-Is everything… AAHH!" Sakura yelped as a body suddenly came crashing through the heavy wooden doors. As it rolled down the steps and slammed against the wall, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened as they realized who it was

"HIROSHI-KUN!" their cousin and one of their best friends. Sakura clawed out and tried to reach for him.

But Sasuke held her back, "That's not Hiroshi-kun," he grunted.

"He's hurt!" Sakura wailed, "Look! He's bleeding!"

"He's dead!"

She froze. Dead? Hiroshi-kun was dead? No… No! That can't be happening! Sakura shook her head feverishly and squirmed away from Sasuke, "Hiroshi-kun isn't dead! H-He can't be dead! This isn't happening! I-It's all just a bad dream!"

"Sakura-"

"NO! THIS ISN'T TRUE! Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" Sakura cried before running up the steps, out of the basement and out into the street. She was hysterical. Sasuke cursed inwardly before rising and chasing after her, taking care to avoid the body. He gagged. This was his first time seeing a dead person.

As the middle Uchiha emerged from the basement, he stopped and glanced at the opening. There were several jutsu tags placed around the opening. He recognized them as a type of lock that his mother used to use to lock their doors at night. But… how did Hiroshi manage to break through it? The jutsu could only be dispelled if the user was dead… Sasuke's face pale. Oh no… don't tell me that Mikoto was…

"SAKURA! OKAA-SAN!" he hollered before chasing his sister down the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sigh escaped the lips of Itachi Uchiha as he dusted off his uniform. Well, that was the last of them.

He lowered his katana and let the blood drip lazily to the ground. Before him lay the corpses of the two people who gave birth to him: Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Fugaku was on top of Mikoto, and their bodies were arranged in such a way that they resembled an X. A puddle of blood began to leak from the bodies. Itachi stared at them with cold, crimson eyes before sheathing his sword again.

Well, that wasn't much of a fight. He took them down easily. Itachi wiped a bit of blood off his cheek before turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction.

And now he needed to find two certain eight year olds…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running. Running. That was all she did, and didn't focus on anything else. Tears streamed down Sakura's face as her cropped pink locks whipped about, her tiny lungs panting harder and harder. She sprinted down the road, screaming whenever she ran into a body. The cold, lifeless eyes… the pale skin… and the blood.

Blood…

There was so much blood…

It was _everywhere_…

Sakura shrieked and sank to the floor, shielding her eyes from the sight before her. Limbs, bodies, blood, weapons, and just pure wreckage was scattered everywhere. Being the once naïve and innocent eight year old she was, Sakura had never seen such a devastating sight. This was what true ninjas must have faced.

"Mommy," she sobbed and hugged herself, "Daddy, where are you? Sasuke… Itachi… Anybody… I'm so scared…" she cried harder. Cold. It felt so cold. She felt so empty and alone. Poor little Sakura sat there in the streets, weeping her heart out. She stayed like that, just a little pink blur in a sea of red as screams and crashes echoed behind her.

She didn't hear a pair of footsteps approach her, nor did she notice the shadow loom over her small form. Sakura gasped as she felt someone lean down behind her and wrap their arms around her tiny waist.

"Sakura," it breathed. The owner buried his face in her hair. Sakura squeaked and whirled around.

Viridian eyes widened as the eight-year old realized who it was, "Itachi!" Sakura gasped and flailed from his grasp, scrambling to her feet and staring at him through wide, green eyes. "I-Itachi-chan! W-What's going on here? What's happening! Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

The elder Uchiha did nothing but stare at her. Finally, he got to his feet and dusted his hands, "Mom and Dad are in a better place now."

"B-Better place? Like a hospital?"

Itachi chuckled. Even in a time like this, she was still so naïve. "Something like that," he mumbled before bending down and stroking her cheek. At first she jumped and tensed by the contact, but Itachi continued to gaze warmly at her, giving her a sense of… peace.

"Sakura," he whispered, "You're so innocent…"

"I-Itachi?"

His eyes softened, "I would never hurt you…"

"Hurt me?" she shivered and furrowed her brows, "Itachi? Why are you covered in blood? And… why do you have that look on your face? What's happening here!"

"Sakura," he cupped her face in his calloused hands, now even rougher from the dried blood. Sakura's eyes widened as his lips slowly twisted into a sadistic grin, "Sakura, come with me."

"W-Where?"

"Out of here. Out of Konoha. We don't need to stay here- it'll be just you and me. You and your aniki. We can have loads of fun and new adventures." He smiled softly and wiped away a tear, "And I'll finally have time to spend with you…"

"R-Really?" hesitantly, she reached up and enclosed her tiny fingers around his bigger ones.

"Yeah," his smile widened, "I promise. So what do you say?"

Sakura glanced at the floor and shuffled her feet, "I…"

Itachi nodded, patiently waiting.

"I… well, um…"

"It's okay, take your time."

"I-"

"SAKURA!"

Instantly, the two heads whipped over to see who it was. Sakura's face lit up, "Sasuke?" she saw him running frantically towards her, waving his arms and yelling something incoherent. It looked like it was really serious. Absently, Sakura separated herself from Itachi, who frowned. "Sasuke! What's wrong?"

Sakura took a step forward and caught her brother as he nearly slammed into her. She looked at him. He looked hysterical- like he'd just seen a ghost. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

The boy panted a bit, pointing a shaky finger at Itachi, who still knelt on the blood soaked ground. The elder Uchiha's face was shadowed by his bangs, so it was impossible to tell what his expression was.

"H-He," Sasuke started. Though his voice was a bit rasp, Sakura could tell it was laced in hatred, fear, and anger, "H-He…He killed everyone."

"W-What?"

"He did!" Sasuke quickly thrust Sakura behind him, "That-That monster killed Mom and Dad! He killed the entire clan!"

Itachi saw the way Sakura's face morphed to a horrified expression. She began to sob more, the tears flowing from her like an unbarred dam. She wailed and clung to Sasuke's shirt as they back away from Itachi.

After a few moments, the criminal rose. He turned his attention to his sister, another grin finding its way up to his mouth. "Yes. Sakura, it's true. I did kill the clan- and even Shisui, too. Any do you know why? I killed Shisui to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan- the ultimate form of the Sharingan! All this for power… just how father wanted…" Itachi smirked manically and flexed his fists, "And as for the clan? I merely did it to test my skills, and obviously I am very powerful."

"MONSTER!" Sasuke hollered, tightening his grip on Sakura.

"But even so," Itachi continued, "I would never hurt you… Sakura."

"NO!" Sakura shrieked and slapped him away, "I don't know you anymore…"

Itachi froze.

He gazed at his sister, who was glaring at him with as much hate and loathing she could muster. Though her shoulders shook from fright, Sakura still grit her teeth and scowled at him. Sasuke too. He stood by her side, glaring at Itachi with utter detestation and pure anger.

Suddenly, Itachi winced and lightly touched his chest.

W-What was this feeling… was it… hurt? He winced again, feeling as if someone had clawed at his heart with their kunai.

So that's the way it's going to be, huh? Itachi understood.

Finally, he rose and turned his back to them. When he spoke, it was with an icy tone. "I see. Very well, then. You foolish children. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. Sasuke, when you have the same eyes as I do, come at me. And Sakura . . . I don't take back what I said earlier."

_I would never hurt you…_

_But I just did._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so this chapter didn't come out so good, and I'm sorry about that. Lately my writing skills have been falling. I don't know why, though.

By the way, I know this sounds completely random and off-topic but did you know the first initial of the Konoha girls' names spell S-H-I-T? Sakura-Hinata-Ino-Tenten. Hehe. I just thought that was funny.

Oh, and stay tuned for the next chapter. I have a little surprise… err, well it's not really a surprise but I think you might like it. Or might not. Oh well. Leave reviews!


	5. Team 7

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note-** FINALLY! CHAPTER 5! Woohoo!

* * *

**Five**

**--**

**Team Seven**

"_Onii-san…"_

"_Oonii-saaann…"_

"Onii-san, get up," a soft voice sang, "It's time to go to school."

Sakura frowned slightly as she loomed over a giant bundle of blankets, her brother buried somewhere inside the great mound of fabric. It fascinated her how Sasuke could be considered a ninja genius and yet be so stubborn when it came to waking up.

"Sasuke," Sakura warned, "If you don't get up this instant I'll shuriken your butt out of bed."

"Hn," was his muffled reply.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "Alright, I warned you!" As she reached down near her leg to pull out a handful of the spiky little stars, a shadow suddenly popped up out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground, pinning her wrists above her head. Sakura gasped peered up to meet the face of her attacker. "S-Sasuke?"

Her brother was wearing nothing but a pair of black, silken boxers, and his face was so close to hers that she could practically feel his breath fanning her face. Cold, onyx eyes pierced into her bright, emerald ones. Finally, after a long silence, Sasuke spoke, "…You're annoying."

She pouted, "Mou, you're mean."

"And you're annoying." Sasuke smirked and rolled off her.

A small smile crept up on her lips as Sakura snuck up behind him and draped her arms around his neck, "But you _like_ my annoyingness." She giggled and rested her chin on his firm shoulder.

Sasuke felt his normally hard features melt slightly at the contact. It had been four years since the massacre. Four years since Itachi betrayed them. But even though four whole years had passed, the incident still remained fresh in Sasuke's and Sakura's minds, replaying over and over. The slaughtering, the blood, the loneliness… it was all so vivid. Even though Itachi hadn't killed them, Sasuke and Sakura felt as if they were already dead on the inside.

…However, it wasn't all hopeless. They still had each other. After the massacre, Sasuke wasn't the same. He shut off everyone and everything, becoming extremely cold and hiding his emotions behind a stony mask. He rarely spoke and seemed to be constantly filled with hate and anger, scowling at almost everyone and everything he saw.

But there was one exception to that rule.

Sakura.

After the incident, Sakura had shut herself inside her room, going an entire week without food or water. She stayed in there, sobbing and wailing until her body burned in agony. But… after the week passed, Sakura finally came out of her room with a bittersweet smile on her eight year old face, saying it was time to "grow up." About a month later, Sakura turned back into her old self, except something seemed to be missing. Her smiles just weren't as bright, and her laughter wasn't as melodic as they used to be.

But it was enough for Sasuke.

Just being herself again made Sasuke happy. She was his light- the only thing that kept him "human." The only keeping him from being entirely emotionless.

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Aa," Sasuke strapped on his ninja sandals and nodded.

"Alright!" Sakura grinned, "Then we're off!" the pink haired genin then raced out the door, eager to attend the graduation ceremony and see which team she was sorted in. Sasuke merely shook his head and followed after her.

* * *

As soon as the two siblings had arrived at the academy, giddy little fan girls squealed at the sight of their beloved Sasuke-kun. Their eyes instantly turned into little hearts as they clasped their hands together dreamily. Genins of all ages were gathering in the classroom, some chatting and some sitting all by themselves. One such person caught Sakura's attention.

"Neji-kun!" she grinned and waved to him. (A/N: In this story, Neji is part of the rookie nine. Why? Because I am the author and decided it! Ahaha!)

The coffee haired boy looked up and nodded, "Sakura-san."

Blushing slightly, the pink haired girl timidly made her way towards him, "A-Ano, is t-this seat t-taken?" Even after four years, Sakura still harbored a crush on him.

"No." Neji said.

"C-Can I s-sit here?" god, she sounded like Hinata. She stared at him hopefully, with glittering green eyes.

"Go ahead."

Inwardly, Sakura cheered and plopped down eagerly next to her 'true love.' Reluctantly, Sasuke took the seat next to her, instigating a glaring contest with a certain Hyuuga while he was at it.

"Uchiha," Neji spat the word out almost as if it were venom on his tongue.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke returned the gesture with equal vigor.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuu-"

"Would you just give it a rest already?" Sakura huffed and threw her arms in the air, "Honestly I thought you two matured a little."

Sasuke grumbled and turned away. Neji merely blinked and smirked, but before he could say anything the door to the classroom swung open and a familiar chuunin made his way to the front of the class.

"Good morning class," he said.

"Ohayo Iruka-sensei." The now genins echoed.

"As you all know, today is the day you will be receiving your assigned teams. You will go on missions together and train together. Treasure these teams, for they will become your closest friends and allies. And there will absolutely _no_ switching of teams. Am I clear?"

"Hai."

"Alright," Iruka cleared his throat, "Team one will be…"

In the back, Sakura bit her lip anxiously. This was it.

"Team Five: Ino Yamanaka, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji."

Ha! Sakura grinned inwardly. Ino got paired with the ones she didn't want to be paired with.

"Team six: Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata."

A loud thud was heard as a certain violet haired Hyuuga fainted.

"Ano?" Naruto hovered over her worriedly, "Is she okay?"

Iruka sweat dropped and continued. "Team seven!" he shouted, "Will be: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, and Hyuuga Neji."

Almost immediately, a certain pink haired kunoichi shot up from her seat, "Yay!" Sakura grinned and cheered, ecstatic over the fact that _she_ was _actually_ going to be on Hyuuga Neji's team. _Her_ and _Neji_. _The_ Hyuuga Neji!

Sakura sighed dreamily before sinking back down in her seat, oblivious to the many glares shot at her.

Ino frowned and turned away gruffly. No matter the situation, Sakura and Sasuke were _always_ together- they were even paired up for projects! It wasn't fair. I mean, the two were siblings and lived in the same house- did they have to be together in everything else, too? It was almost as if fate _wanted_ them to be together.

Sasuke and Neji shot each other brief glares. Out of all the genins, they just had to stick the two rivals together. How lovely.

"Alright," Iruka said while finishing up, "Now that you all know your teams, your senseis will be here shortly to pick you up. And with that last note, Iruka performed a couple hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

GAH. I HATE HIGH SCHOOL. ALL THIS WORK IS DRIVING ME NUTS! And I don't get time to update anymore. Sigh. I apologize for the length of this chapter, since it's two to four pages shorter than my usual lengths. But with all the work I have this is about as much as I can get on right now, so please bear with me. Thanks!

Oh, and some of you might be like "WTF?" because Naruto-kun isn't part of Team Seven. Well, that's the surprise! Haha. But if you'll notice, the title of this fic is "Uchiha", so that's pretty much self-explanatory. Oh, and here are the teams if any of you got confused.

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba

Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru

Shino, Lee, Tenten

Now guess which teams got which teacher. Haha.


End file.
